Tōshirō Hitsugaya vs. Shawlong Koufang
|image = |conflict =Arrancar Invasion |date =September 7 |place =Human World, Karakura Town |result =Tōshirō Hitsugaya is victorious. |side1 =*Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya |side2 =*Fracción Shawlong Kūfang † |forces1 =*Zanjutsu *Zanpakutō (Shikai, Bankai) *Shunpo |forces2 =*Swordsman- ship *Zanpakutō (Resurrección) *Sonído |casual1 =*Hitsugaya is grievously injured. |casual2 =*Shawlong is killed. }} is a battle during The Cold War, which takes place in Karakura Town, between Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya of the 10th Division and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's Fracción Shawlong Koufang. Prelude After Ulquiorra Cifer and Yammy Llargo attack Karakura Town, Hitsugaya and a couple of other Shinigami are assigned to defend the town from the Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 195, pages 14-15 Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez decides to go to Karakura Town with his Fracción because of Ulquiorra's failure to kill Ichigo Kurosaki. When they get there, Shawlong tells Grimmjow there are more opponents now who were not mentioned by Ulquiorra. Grimmjow tells his Fracción to use Pesquisa to find an opponent to battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 199, pages 14-19 Once they all find an opponent to battle, they all head out to their destination.Bleach manga; Chapter 200, pages 5-7 Shawlong and Nakeem Grindina decide to head over to where Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto are. When they reach their destination, Shawlong asks Hitsugaya how he is.Bleach manga; Chapter 200, page 13 Battle As Shawlong swings his sword at Hitsugaya, he blocks the blow with his Zanpakutō. Shawlong introduces himself as Arrancar 11, and Hitsugaya introduces himself as the 10th Division captain of the Gotei 13. As the two of them form a distance between each other, Shawlong tells him he has hit the jackpot to be fighting a captain, and Hitsugaya counters by telling him he is incredibly unlucky to fight him.Bleach manga; Chapter 200, pages 14-15 In the middle of battling, Shawlong notes Di Roy Rinker was killed by someone.Bleach manga; Chapter 202, page 9 Shawlong easily fends Hitsugaya off, even while he is using his Bankai, Daiguren Hyōrinmaru.Bleach manga; Chapter 206, page 25 Shawlong tells him he is disappointed this is all there is to a captain's Bankai, and he was completely wrong about him.Bleach manga; Chapter 207, pages 3-4 When he is distracted by Yylfordt Granz going into his Resurrección, Hitsugaya uses this opportunity to attack him. As Shawlong easily blocks his attack, Hitsugaya uses Hyōrinmaru's tail to sneak attack him from behind. Shawlong, easily blocking this as well, tells him it is disappointing for him to have risked his life by using his tail, yet still accomplished nothing. Shawlong, taking note of the disappearing ice petals behind Hitsugaya's Bankai, speculates it is a time limit for how long he can stay in Bankai, mocking Hitsugaya by claiming his Bankai being incomplete is painfully obvious and it is going to be disappointing when it disappears, and decides that while Hitsugaya is still in his Bankai, he will defeat him with his greatest fighting ability.Bleach manga; Chapter 208, pages 7-15 Shawlong goes into his Resurrección, Tijereta, and immediately uses his newly formed claws to inflict a devastating blow across Hitsugaya's entire body. Deciding to fully introduce himself, he states it was a pleasure to meet him.Bleach manga; Chapter 208, pages 16-19 Shawlong, turning around, claws into the back of Hitsugaya's Bankai, damaging him further. As Hitsugaya stands up to fight, Shawlong congratulates him on being brave enough not to run away, despite the huge difference in power. Hitsugaya, deciding to change the subject, asks Shawlong if, because he is Arrancar 11, he is the eleventh strongest Arrancar in existence. Shawlong, correcting him, states the numbers simply indicate the order of their birth, but this only applies to any Arrancar with a number higher than 10. He reveals that, with the Hōgyoku, they were changed from Hollow to Arrancar, and any who were strong enough would be given a number 1-10, with 1 being the strongest. Shawlong states any Arrancar who is in that number group is called an Espada, and they have their number tattooed into their very flesh. They rule over any Arrancar with the number 11 or above, and Shawlong tells Hitsugaya the Espada are far stronger than a Números, like him. Ending his explanation, he states an Espada came with them to Karakura Town, and his name is Grimmjow, the 6th Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 209, pages 1-6 Rangiku, yelling at Hitsugaya, tells him the limiter has been removed. As Shawlong is confused by this, Hitsugaya yells out "limit release".Bleach manga; Chapter 209, pages 13-17 As Shawlong asks Hitsugaya what a limit release is, his right arm becomes frozen. Hitsugaya explains a limit release is a process applied to captains and lieutenants of the Gotei 13 to prevent unnecessary ripples in the balance of the Human World. The symbols of their respective divisions are placed on them to seal 80% of their Reiatsu, and after removing them, their power becomes 5 times greater.Bleach manga; Chapter 210, pages 2-10 Hitsugaya, telling Shawlong it is over, uses Ryūsenka. As Shawlong attempts to retreat, Hitsugaya, catching up to him, stabs him, causing Shawlong to turn into a huge petal of ice. The ice shatters, killing Shawlong.Bleach manga; Chapter 210, pages 14-20 Aftermath Hitsugaya falls onto the rooftop below, heavily injured, and Rangiku calls for Orihime Inoue to come and heal him''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 211, pages 1-2 which she does immediately.Bleach manga; Chapter 212, page 18 References Navigation Category:Fights